


lisitsa

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Transformation, Boyfriend jacket, M/M, Pet Names, Victuuri Gift Exchange 2017, it gets its ass kicked as should be, yuuri's anxiety makes the background chara list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: #WorldFigure #figureskating #worldchampion #goldenboy #coachsoproud #fiancesoproud #isnthejustbeautiful #canwegetmarriednowpls





	lisitsa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadhahvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar/gifts).



> this work was supposed to be a part of victuuri gift exchange but we still have no idea what happened to that so here it is instead welp
> 
> to my lovely recipient: I'm so sorry for posting this so late, I hope you still get it alright and have fun reading this ;u; anyway, I wanted to thank you lots bc all three prompts that you've given were awesome and I couldn't really pick just one so I kind of threw everything into this fic? ahaha it's a bit of a mess but I like it and I hope you'll like it too <3 a v late happy holidays and a great new year to you, kc!! //sends huggles ur way

 

The first time Yuuri turned was when he was on the crisp of seventeen.

He was shaking with nerves, scared of the great, new adventure that was waiting for him: Celestino, America, new people, places, college, skating, _the Seniors_. His mind was racing and he kept on telling himself that there was just no way he could do it... and then it all stopped.

His vision shifted. Everything got bigger, terrifyingly so. When he looked down at his hands, they were no hands of his: white furry paws of a small dog, or a cat, maybe, but not his. Not _human_.

Yuuri's scream was a small wail, a howl, that tore through the house like the crack of a whip. Mari found him then. She took barely a glance at him and began laughing so hard that Yuuri, despite his fear and confusion, yipped at her insistently until she got a hold of herself and brought him to a mirror, finally. For the rest of his life Yuuri won't forget the sight that met him.

He wasn't a dog. He wasn't a cat either.

In fact, he was something in between: small and thin, with a long tail and ears that were just as long and looked as stupid as Yuuri felt when he moved them. The black whiskers around his pink nose were the only thing that was dark about him. All the rest – ears, paws, tail, the entire coat of fur on his back – was light gray, so pale that for a brief moment Yuuri could've believed it looked like Victor Nikiforov's hair. His eyes were blue, too, as if his soulmate was mocking him by looking so much like Yuuri's idol.

It took Yuuri a few days before he could shift again, and even more before he could look at his shifted form properly in the mirror: to watch these colours was more than Yuuri ever imagined it would be.

He got used to it though, years after.

But being used to it didn't mean he liked when others looked at him in his shifted form. Not Celestino, not Phichit. Not Minako, not even his parents or Mari. And when Victor crashed into his life with the power of a deadly asteroid, Yuuri's dislike turned into "please, anyone but him".

Victor tried to ask him about it, tried to sneak answers past Yuuri's lips once he'd found out the power he held over Yuuri. There would be no holding back once he began speaking, Yuuri knew, so he avoided the topic like the plague and pressed his tongue against Victor's to keep him silent and distracted with warm, adventurous hands, and thus, Yuuri kept his secret _secret_.

Until one day it all went to shit.

"No, no, no, please, not now," Yuuri mumbled to himself while the hard shivers of an incoming shift wrecked his body.

He was hidden away in a hallway not far from the entry to the rinkside.  A stress shift was the worst of them all – you couldn't control any of it; once it hit, it hit. And it was hitting him now. Yuuri has been stressed about far too many things recently, just like he was during his first shift, and even Victor's usually helpful presence was a source of nerves.

After all, they never shifted before each other and never talked about their forms. It was undeniably Yuuri fault. He took the decision for both of them and for a while it seemed to be working. But it wasn't working now. And Yuuri had no one to blame except himself.

While the staff of the rink were busy trying to final check everything before the World Championships in Helsinki began for good, Yuuri was spiralling into his thoughts and trying to hold back the upcoming shift until he could find a place where no one would see him. It was frankly an impossible task.

Shifting before a performance was risky in and of itself: it could leave you relaxed or it could put even more stress on your body. Yuuri had never done it before, but he'd correctly guessed which type he was when he felt both his calves cramp at the same time. Just thinking of having to skate after humiliating himself in front of _literally anyone at this point_ made his heart jump into his throat.

He stumbled with a shaky curse on his lips. There was no running from this. It was going to happen. There was no one in the corridor to Yuuri's left, so he ducked into it and, slightly nauseous, Yuuri gave into the urge to shift, giving voice to his final thought:

"At least Victor isn't here..."

The clothes buried him when he's body shrunk into that of the fox and Yuuri had to find his way out, but once he did, breathing became that much easier. It was a wonder how being in the animal form didn't allow for his mind to wander. He was only able to feel, and see, and the sparse human thoughts he had left were nothing like the panic he'd had to deal with before. Yuuri appreciated it.

But he did not appreciate anyone seeing him like this, so when his long, long ears caught incoming footsteps, he dived back into his clothes and hid himself as best as he could, hoping that whoever it was would pass by without noticing him. He was clearly out of luck, though. The person stopped right next to him. And when they spoke, Yuuri realized he wasn't just out of luck – he was toast.

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice sounded confused right until he realized what must have happened. His excited gasp was an even more dreaded sound to Yuuri than his voice. "Did you change, _zaichik_? Are you here?"

Yuuri dreaded what was to come, but at this moment it seemed unavoidable. So he sat there, buried beneath his own clothes while he waited for Victor to ruffle through them and, inevitably, find him.

"Ah, there you are," Victor said when his hand finally brushed against Yuuri's furry butt.

Yuuri shivered. It felt nice. It felt _nice_. Oh no.

"Come here, love," Victor called gently, wrapping Yuuri safely in his hands.

Everything was too light when Victor pulled him out of the clothes and Yuuri squinted his eyes, while his ears laid flat over his head. Victor didn't seem to mind.

"Look at you, Yuuri!" he cooed, turning Yuuri around so they could look at each other. Victor's face was bright with a smile. "You're so small and cute! I wasn't far off when I called you a bunny, was I?"

He giggled then, so happy about this that Yuuri felt a little stupid about hiding from him. He covered his eyes with a paw, because looking at Victor like that was making his heart throb. He didn't account for the fact that hearing Victor's soft laughter was just as bad. His ears twitched unhappily.

"Come on, _lisitsa_." Victor pulled him against his chest. "Let's find you some empty room so you can turn back, hmm?"

Being carried was a feeling Yuuri knew well, but being cradled against Victor's chest was different. It was warm. Yuuri found himself lifting his tiny head to look at him and then wondering... _Is this really how Victor looks from below?_

During one of those times Victor glanced down at him, too. Yuuri quickly snatched his head to the side, but the deed was done. Victor chuckled and lifted him up, high, high, higher, until he could press his lips against Yuuri's cold, wet nose.

Oh, if foxes could blush Yuuri was certain he would be red as a brick right about now.

"But really, you're so adorable, Yuuri," Victor crooned, nuzzling Yuuri's furry cheek. "I had no idea you were a fox! Those ears of yours are so cute."

Victor's fingers slipped behind those ears and began to scratch just at the right spot. Yuuri melted. He completely blacked out from reality: only those fingers mattered to him now. Skating? Word Championships? Forget it, he'll be staying a fox forever if it gets him those premium deluxe scratches.

He didn't notice when they passed other people or when Victor ducked inside one of the changing rooms that was now thankfully empty. Only when the scratching stopped did Yuuri open his eyes. He was comfortable where he sat, in Victor's lap, with Victor's hands petting his tiny body – it felt warm and safe, and Yuuri was relaxed like never. Frankly, he didn't feel like moving at all.

"Your fur is so soft, _lisitsa_ ," Victor was saying, stroking Yuuri's back. "And it's so pretty, just like my hair!" He lifted Yuuri up to give him a few more kisses all over his tiny head. "I'm totally taking advantage right now, but you're too precious. How come we never turned before each other until now? We need to fix it as soon as possible!"

Yuuri gave a small snort that had Victor chuckle. He touched his nose to Yuuri's, smiling.

That was what did it.

A little shiver that ran down Yuuri's spine was the only warning before his body started changing again. It took no longer than a few seconds and then Yuuri was straddling Victor's lap, naked as he was on the day he was born. Victor's hands were still on Yuuri's cheeks that now covered in a violent flush when Yuuri realized what position they were in.

"Welcome back," Victor said.

"I'm so sorry about this," Yuuri breathed out quickly. "I really didn't mean to shift. I was just so stressed and nervous about skating, and moving, and then it all crashed down on me. It just sort of... happened."

"It's fine, _lisitsa_ ," Victor smiled. "I don't mind, not one bit. In fact, it was an honour to see your shifted form. Thank you."

That brought Yuuri's blush out yet again. Why was Victor so...

"If it'll make you feel better, I can show you my form back at the hotel. How about that?" Victor asked.

Yuuri's his heart sped up. Victor was so–

"But first I think I need to get your clothes back," Victor said before Yuuri could find his voice.

Victor's eyes raked down Yuuri's bare chest and Yuuri once again realized that he was butt naked and sitting in Victor's lap. He couldn't even feel if he'd blushed some more – his cheeks were already stinging too much. He scrambled off of Victor, who only chuckled at his haste.

"Stay here, love," Victor told him. He took off his jacket and gently placed it around Yuuri's shoulders. "Keep it for now. I'll bring your clothes over."

Yuuri wasted no time in putting his hands in the sleeves and zipping the jacket shut. In that moment, he thanked all the gods that Victor was a little taller and broader than him, because the fabric just barely covered everything important when he sat down in the chair that Victor vacated. At least there was that.

"I imagined wearing this before, but I never thought it would be because I couldn't keep it together and shifted right before the most important performance of my life," Yuuri said, unable to stop the words from coming out.

Victor wasted no time in reaching for him and kissing him softly. His eyes were bright and inspired, though, and Yuuri already knew what he'd say when he opened his mouth:

"I'll definitely remember to let you wear it some other time when we'll both be able to use it to our, ah, full advantage."

Victor's grin was sharper than his usual heart-shaped one, but just as lovely. Yuuri would've probably blushed during normal circumstances. As it was, however, he was already flushed beyond what he thought was possible, so he simply pressed his lips against Victor's again.

"Fetch my clothes first," he said. "Win gold, second. Then we can talk."

"Oh," Victor's eyes lit up. "Is that a challenge, my Yuuri?"

All Yuuri did was give him a matching smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later – after they'd danced together during the banquet, and Victor had spun Yuuri around so much that Yuuri couldn't help but just keep on laughing until his cheeks were sore and hurting, – Victor brought their heads close and whispered:

"I may have lost the gold to you, but I will get you into that jacket again. I promise."

Yuuri stifled a laugh in Victor's shoulder. The music had slowed down into something soft and he stepped as close to Victor as he could. Their bodies moved gently, swayed to the sound of their own heartbeats. Victor was leading this time, guiding Yuuri's steps with only his hips. It made Yuuri wish he remembered the fateful Sochi banquet, but this? This was definitely better.

"What are you thinking?" Victor asked at some point when Yuuri almost stopped moving.

He was just too cosy. The slight buzz of alcohol was wearing him down, but dancing with Victor was so nice that Yuuri didn't think he could let Victor go anytime soon.

"Just thinking about you," he said truthfully.

Victor's cheeks were already pink from drinking and dancing, but the colour darkened now, too. Yuuri chuckled at that. He climbed up to his toes and pressed a sloppy kiss to one of them.

"You're so pretty when you blush," he praised, and to his delight Victor turned an even deeper red.

"Yuuri," he whined. "That's not fair!"

Yuuri laughed and kissed him again: this time right on the lips. Victor wasted no time in kissing him back. Their dancing came to a halt a while ago, but neither of them cared.

"How about we go celebrate the new World Champion back in our room?" Victor asked once their parted.

His breathing was harsher than normal and his eyes glowed with a light that Yuuri couldn't help but adore. That was how Victor should always look, he decided as he pulled him off the dancefloor. They stumbled back into their hotel room, drunk on a little more than just each other. Victor's kisses were soft and tasted like champagne and vanilla lip balm. Spoiled beyond belief, Yuuri thought he could never stand kissing anyone else.

"Of course not, _zolotse_ ," Victor murmured, lips against Yuuri's neck. "My kisses are yours whenever you want them. No need for anyone else."

Yuuri pulled him by the hair, licking his own lips at just the thought of it.

"I want them now," he demanded.

"Let's put you in my jacket first and then you can have them all," Victor told him, breath hot and eager, and Yuuri felt the arousal make him just as desperate.

"Yes!" He kissed Victor once. "You're brilliant!"

Victor chuckled after him when Yuuri ran off to search Victor's bag for the invaluable Team Russia jacket. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[a picture posted on Victor's Instagram of topless Yuuri wearing only Victor's jacket, the gold medal and a fetching blush]

 **❤** **9,561 likes**

 **v-nikiforov** мое золотце @katsuki-y

#WorldFigure #figureskating #worldchampion #goldenboy #coachsoproud #fiancesoproud #isnthejustbeautiful #canwegetmarriednowpls

View all 3,974 comments

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, what animal are you? I never got to ask," Yuuri remembers as they lie together in bed afterwards.

"Oh!" Victor's face breaks into a silly grin. "Do you want me to show you?"

"If you aren't too tired–"

Before he can finish, Victor is already shifting and... a black labrador looks at Yuuri from his fiancé's pillow with big brown eyes. It's silly to only realize this now, but Yuuri finally believes that it's true: they really are soulmates.

He can't help but laugh softly when the lab rolls over onto his back and turns his head to Yuuri, tongue happily lolling out of his open mouth.

"You're so silly," Yuuri tells him and the lab boofs. "I bet Makka would be jealous if he saw us cuddling."

The dog boofs again. Yuuri leans in to kiss his snout. He runs a hand through silky black fur and feels it change into smooth skin under his touch. Victor is back, even closer than before, and it's perfect.

"We should do that more often," he says.

"Mm," Yuuri smiles. "Yes, we definitely should."

 

**Author's Note:**

> victor is a dork:  
> zolotse - gold  
> zaichik - bunny  
> lisitsa - fox
> 
> also, js but I was thinking of making phichit an otter and chris a mink if I ever did anything else with this au bc THEY FIT SO WELL OKAY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HJCVHJYBKNJ


End file.
